Silver Fist
by ChaoticOng
Summary: In which a young girl has a dream of being the strongest woman in the world, and although she has other simple dreams that come along, she wouldn't be able to accomplish them without the help of a couple of idiots. (Might end up being a harem)
1. chapter 1

"Sanji! Meat!" A young boy with obsidian hair and toothy grin shouted, a hand over his precious straw hat as his eyes scanned the deep ocean for any nearby islands while sitting down on his precious seat.

"We just ate Lunch thirty minutes ago, you shitty captain!" The blond cook shouted as he walked out of the kitchen.

The young boy pouted before running to his navigator, almost tripping on the moss head, also know as Zoro, who was sleeping next to the sail.

"Nami! When will we reach the next island?" Luffy exclaimed as he stopped in front of the red head, who walked out of her room and glared at him before sighing, "If we are on the right way, we should be in LogueTown by tomorrow morning." She said.

"That's so far awayyy." Luffy whined.

Nami ignored him as her eyes spotted the sleeping figure of Zoro. Her eyes went wide in anger before stomping her way to the sleeping boy.

"ZORO! WHAT THE HELL! I GAVE YOU ONE JOB. AND YOU DECIDED TO SLEEP?" she shouted, punching his head hard and taking the compass away from him.

The boy groaned and glared at Nami, who looked at him with almost predatory eyes, her teeth looking as sharp as a sharks'.

"What now, witch?" Zoro said as he yawned.

"WE ARE LITERALLY GOING THE OPPOSITE WAY!" She shrieked.

"Oi, you told me to go the opposite way the red arrow is pointing at." He said angrily.

"ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?!" Nami's voice rang across the ship the same time Sanji appeared out of no with, his leg up in the air, ready to slam it down at Zoro, who blocked it with his sword.

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT NAMI-SWAN YOU MOSS HEAD." Sanji shrieked.

"OI WHO ARE YOU CALLING MOSS HEAD, LOVE COOK?!" Zoro exclaimed as Nani punched both of them on the head before sighing.

"I'm surrounded by fucking idiots," She muttered angrily, as she massaged her temples. "The next crewmate better be a girl or I'm throwing myself off this ship." She muttered to herself.

Luffa laughed as Ussop stared at the two angry men in slight fear from the crow .

"What are you laughing at, idiot? This means that it'll take us much longer to reach Loguetown." Nami sighed as luffy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oi Zoro, you idiot! This means There's no adventure for more than a day!" Luffy exclaimed.

Zoro's teeth turned into pointy ass shark teeth, "I DONT WANT TO BE CALLED AN IDIOT BY YOU!"

"Land a-ho!" Ussop's voice cut off any other complaining.

"AN ISLAND?! AHAHA ZORO ISNT THAT MUCH OF AN IDIOT AS I THOUGHT." Luffy laughed as he stretched his arm and grabbed hold of Merry's horns, before sling shooting there to sit on it's head, a hand on his hat and a grin on his face.

"Well it's not Loguetown, it's an island called Omisuka if I'm right. I don't know much about it, other than that there isn't many villages around, and that Arlong used to visit it a lot." Nami said with a hard stare as she took out a map of the East Blue. "It'll take us about three days to reach Loguetown if we turn back no-"

"No! I smell adventure! We have to go onto that Okonomiyaki island!" Luffy exclaimed, his mouth slightly drooling.

"It's Omisuka..." Ussop said as he sweat-dropped.

"I agree with shitty Captain for once," Sanji said as he took a big breath in of his cigarette, "Our food supplies wouldn't last for three days because of a certain dumbass." He said as he glared at Luffy who just laughed.

"Oi don't laugh! We need to save money! We are low on money!" Nami shouted, probably lying since her definition of being low on money is missing one dollar.

"What? As your captain, I order you all to stop wasting money." Luffy said with an almost shocked face.

Nami, Zoro, Ussoo and Sanji almost turned into sharks as they punched, or kicked in Sanji's case, their captain's head, "MOST OF THE MONEY GOES ON YOUR FOOD YOU DUMBASS."

"Ohh." Luffy said before laughing, "LETS GO TO OYAKODON!" He exclaimed.

"OI THATS NOT EVEN CLOSE!" Ussop shrieked as Nami stirred the ship wheel, making it head to the Omisuka island.

Meanwhile on the island, a young brunette seemed close to bursting into flames as her old man lectured her.

"Mina, how many times do I have to tell you! You aren't supposed to attack the customers!" He said as he dried the shot glasses with an old white handkerchief, his eyes trained on his daughter, or step daughter.

Akiyama D. Mina clenched her jaw before sighing and flipping her long wavy hair back as she pointed accusingly at a smirking blond boy,who seemed to be enjoying her torture, and at a hooded man with a tattoo on his face.

"It's not my fault that blondie over here tried to dash away before paying!" She huffed.

Her old man's gaze fell on his two customers and he shrieked, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? AFTER YOU ATE MOST OF THE STUFF WE OWN!"

Blondie shared a glance with the tattooed dude before grinning sheepishly, "sorry! I just wanted to see if the so called Silver Fist Mina is as strong as I heard from the villagers here. You didn't actually attack me, which I'm thankful for, but I wasn't actually planning on running away without paying! Besides, that sandwich was amazing! I've never tried something like it before! What are the ingredients? I shall ask-"

Mina raised an eyebrow but couldn't help the smile that was forming on her face, "It was that good?" She cut him off with a smirk as she glanced at her step father, Akiyama Kin, who was shaking his head with the smallest of smiles, "don't say that, or it'll make her already big ego bigger. Besides, she doesn't even tell me, her step father, the recipe." He said, causing a laugh to erupt from Mina.

She patted her old man's shoulder and nodded, "yeah, and I wouldn't be telling you or anyone soon," She said before before putting on the hood of her sleeveless grey hoodie. "I'll be going to get some more ingredients since two people finished most of them." She said as she glanced at the two men. Blondie smiled and the tattoed man just shrugged in response, "you guys are almost exactly the same as that old and rough Vice-admiral and that hot-headed bastard." She said to herself before walking out.

"Don't be late! You know how busy it gets after 8pm!" Kin called out and his daughter waved her hand in dismiss.

A/N: hello! I've noticed the lack of One Piece ff these days so I decided to write one myself! As you can see, this is a fanfiction, but it's also kinda like an AU since I don't follow the storyline a lot (although a lot of the things that'll have is from the storyline)


	2. Chapter 2

@Guest who commented; thank you so much , and to answer your question, Arlong is just going to be seen as a bigger piece of shit than he already is seen by many, but I do kinda like his character more than a lot of the villains, which is why he's kinda involved in this?

-Meeting the strawhats-

•3rd POV•

The Going Merry finally docked on the small island known as Omisuka. As the could see, they docked near a peaceful, normal-looking village, but what was surprising was that although there was some people on the dock, they didn't seem scared nor shocked by the fact that there was pirates here.

"If Arlong was able to come here many times without being captured, that means this place is used to pirates coming here and the marines headquarters here must be very loose," Nami pointed out as she followed everyone and went down the ship with the help from Sanji.

"That must be it, they seem pretty peaceful, but never drop your guard, we don't know what could happen," Zoro said as he eyed the old couple walking past them.

"Zoro is right," Usopp said as Sanji nodded.

"That means," Nami started, "Don't rush into things lu-"

"MEAT!" Luffy shrieked as his nose lead him to the smell of his beloved food.

Nami looked ready to burst into flames as Sanji and Usopp sighed.

"Let's just follow him," Zoro said as he went the opposite way, but Usopp grabbed him by the collar and turned him so he'd walk in the right way.

"How will we find him though?" Usopp asked as he looked around while they walked, "just follow the sound of the screaming butcher." Sanji said as he took in a deep breath from the cigarette and pointed at the butcher who was yelling at Luffy for eating a raw piece of meat and even worse that he isn't paying for it.

"Old man, I'll pay you back when I become the pirate king!" The young boy with a straw hat said loudly, mouth stuffed with a big raw piece of meat, which fell out when he was slapped on the head by Sanji.

"That isn't good for you, you dumb ass of a captain!" He scolded, "at least wait until I can cook it!"

"You rowdy kids better pay! Your captain finished most of the meat here!" The Butcher screeched, causing Nami to hit luffy even more.

"We literally left you for 5 minutes!" Nami shrieked before she tried to talk to the butcher to let them get away with this just this one time.

"Ow!" Luffy pouted as he rubbed the four bumps that formed on his head.

His attention then turned to the young girl with a grey hood covering her eyes, who was walking up to them.

She placed down the three plastic bags she was carrying, pulled out a small pouch, and from the sound that was coming from it, it was probably golden coins. "This should be enough to pay for all the meat here, I'll be taking this," she said as she looked up at the butcher with a grin that matches Luffy's, took off her hood to show brown hair and hazel eyes, and then grabbed a small piece of meat. She then took hold of Luffy's hat as she walked and she placed it on her head, surprising everyone including Luffy. "I'll take them away from here too, Mr. Ahiza."

"Ah thank you Mina!" The old man said with a grin as the young girl took the three plastic bags.

"GIVE ME MY HAT BACK." Luffy screeched as he walked up to her.

She turned with a mischievous grin, "you better catch me then," she laughed before crouched and then jumped on the houses nearby.

"GET BACK HERE," luffy screeched at the top of his lungs as he ran after her, jumping on the buildings as well.

"God damnit," Sanji cursed as the crew started to run after them.

Mina's POV.

"Woohoo! Who knew that Ace's brother can so slow~" I laughed as I entered the bar, Luffy far behind me, but I made sure he saw me enter.

"Ace? You know ace?" The blondie from before suddenly asked as he stood up.

"Oh you are still here?" I said in disinterest as I looked at him.

He blinked as his eyes landed on the hat I was wearing, "where did you get that from?"

"From that Monkey D. Luffy, Ace's brother." I said with a grin.

Blondie looked like he was in heaven, his grin was so large, it was so similar, just like Ace's and Luffy's.

"Ah. So luffy's her-"

He was stopped halfway as Luffy slingshotted himself in through the door, breaking it, and hitting Blondie.

Blondie stood up from the ground and I finally noticed that the tattoo dude wasn't here anymore.

"Lu?" Blondie said softly.

Luffy stood up and stared at the blond man, and tilted his head, "do I know you?"

The man chuckled as he placed a blue top hat on his head, that when puffy saw, he froze, "can't believe you already forgot about me lu, I'm disappointed."

"...s-sabo..?" Luffy said as his eyes widened before he jumped at the man, wrapping his arms and legs around the man multiple of times, causing some of the costumers to look at him in shock.

I blinked as I looked at the scene in front of me, I didn't know what to be more confused of, the two boys knowing each other or how Luffy was using his devil fruit abilities.

Ace told me about his brother's special abilities, but it's surprising seeing it happen in real life.

After the happy reunion and the long hug, Luffy then remembered about his hat and glared at me, "give me my treasure back!"

I smiled and took it off before walking up to him and placing it on his head, "well, I don't need it anymore as you are already here," I said before bowing, "I'm Akiyama D. Mina, a friend of Portages D. Ace and The old man Monkey D. Garp." I said with a grin.

Luffy blinked once, twice, and then grinned, "shishishishishi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy. And I'm going to be the pirate king!"

Pirate king, eh? This is going to be interesting.


End file.
